As it Should Be
by Emiko Black
Summary: Lily Evans is a 16 year old which and the only thing that gets on her nevers the on and only James Potter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's wonderful art and am not even trying to claim it.

Author's Note: Ok well this is my first story I've ever written so I hope you like it!

And On With the show!

**As it Should Be**

Sitting between her mother ans father in there bet up old truck sat a teenage girl of about sixteen. Her long auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, he pale ivory skin dotted with freckles, her cheeks rosy from the cold, and her sparkling green eyes flickering back and forth watching the scenery passing by the trucks windows. Not missing anything. Once the truck had pulled into an empty space in the train stations parking lot, the girl and her mother climbed out the passenger side as her father climbed out the drivers side, then went around back to get her trunk from the back. Standing beside her mother the girl stands a few inches taller then her mother but still shorter then her father at about 5'6. Her body, lean and willowy giving her the graceful look mirroring her mothers.

"Again we are so sorry for not seeing you off honey, but who knows what could happen without your father there to watch the boys." The girls mother told her as she climbed back into the truck.

"Now sweetheart you know you can always write us if you need anything." The father kissed the top of his daughters head. "Be a good girl and we'll see you once schools over." Climbing into the truck beside his wife he waved once more as he pulled of the parking lot.

Sighing the girl picked up her trunk and into the station. With a quick look around she made sure she had no unwanted attention before walking through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. Stopping shortly to look at the magnificent scarlet train in front of her she climber aboard and looked for a spot near the front. Upon finding a free compartment she quickly sat down and took a book out of her bak and began to read..

As the day drifted on the girl began to change out of her clothing into a uniform. Jumping at the sound of a knock at the door she hit her head on the luggage rack. Fighting to get her shirt down over her head she fell into her trunk with a load thump.

"Are you alright in there?" Came a worried voice on the other side of the door. "Do you need any help?"

Groaning in recognition of the voice she quickly replied. "Oh, no I'm quite alright thank you!"

"Lily!" Was all she heard before the person tried to get in. At the same moment Lily was able to get the better of her shirt, pull it down over her head, grab her wand, and put a locking spell over the lock already on the door.

"Your not getting in here if I can help it Potter!" Lily shouted as she tried to get on her skirt and tie her tie at the same time.

"Lily dearest darling you and I, James Potter, both know just how much you want me to be in there with you. So just open the door and let me in Red." After his attempt didn't seem to be heard he decided to try an other route. "Lily darling, if you don't open this door and allow me to case my eyes on you exquisite face then I might just have to use drastic measures."

"I would like to see you try Potter, I have so many charms on the lock I highly disagree that ever Professor Dumbledore could get in!" Lily cried triumphantly as she finally found her robes. Turning away from the door for only a second she turned beck to see the compartment door had been turned in to a potato but because of all the charms that she had put on the lock the potato was stuck to the door frame were the lock should have been. "Potter what the hell do you think your doing? Are you completely off your rockers? Turn it back this instance!"

James Potter just stood there grinning like a fool at the sight of a slightly disheveled Lily standing in the middle of what could have been mistaken as a war zone. His hand automatically went up to his unruly jet-black hair. His hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "Now Lily calm down you can stop this charade, I already know you love me and don't worried I won't tell any one."

"God Potter are you always this bothersome or do you pull it out just for me?" Colour was rising in her already flushed cheeks as she tried to remember the spell to transfigure the door back to its original form.

"Ah Red, you know you love me but I can see that you have had your fill of me. I shall depart because obviously if you see anymore of me and you'll crake and just throw yourself to me and we can't have that now can we my dearest. Until we meet again farewell my love." And with that James carelessly sauntered out down the hall and with a lazy flick of his wand and the compartment door was back on and printed in big black letters were the words:

_You Know You Love Me Red!_


End file.
